This relates to a television receiver comprising a screen on which there is displayed a selected first program in the form of a large-size picture, and simultaneously a further program on the same screen.
The present invention contemplates a television receiver for displaying a selected first program as a large size picture on a television screen, while simultaneously displaying a second program in a small image sector of the screen. The television receiver contains a storage device in which the picture contents of the second program is stored with a reduced number of lines. Storage is facilitated by filtering out the vertical and horizontal synchronizing pulses to direct the picture contents into defined storage positions, after which the contents may be made visible at least partly in the small image sector of the larger size screen. First and second tuners are respectively associated with the first and second program contents and are coupled respectively to first and second IF stages that feed first and second IF demodulators. First and second partial storage means each have an input connected to the second IF demodulator. An electronic switch has a first input coupled to the output of said first partial storage means and a second input coupled to the outlet of the second partial storage means and a second electronic switch has a first input coupled to the output of the first electronic switch and a second input coupled to the output of the first IF demodulator. A video amplifier has an input coupled to the output of said second electronic switch and logic means are used for controlling said first and second electronic switches and said first and second partial storages in response to the vertical and horizontal synchronizing pulses of said second program and to the vertical synchronizing and horizontal flyback pulses of the first program.
A television receiver for displaying a selected first program in the form of a large size picture and simultaneously displaying a further program in an image sector of the first program such that at least one image sector of the further program becomes visible on a screen in the form of a small size picture, said television receiver containing a storage device in which the picture contents of said further program, with a reduced number of lines, is first stored, with the aid of the filtered out vertical and horizontal synchronizing pulses, into defined storage positions and thereafter made visible at least partly in a corresponding position in said large size picture, comprising: a first tuner associated with said first program; a second tuner associated with said further program; a first IF stage coupled to the output of said first tuner; a second IF stage coupled with the output of said second tuner; a first IF modulator coupled to the output of said first IF stage; a second IF modulator coupled to the output of said second IF stage; first and second partial storages each having an input coupled to the output of said second IF demodulator; a first electronic switch having a first input coupled to the output of said first partial storage and a second input coupled to the output of said second partial storage; a second electronic switch having a first input coupled to the output of said first electronic switch and a second input coupled to the output of said first IF demodulator; a video-amplifier having an input coupled to the output of said second electronic switch; and logic means for controlling said first and second electronic switches and said first and second partial storages, said logic means responsive to the vertical and horizontal synchronizing pulses of said further program and to the vertical synchronizing pulses and the horizontal flyback pulses of said first program.
The above and other objects of the present invention will be more clearly understood from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which